1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns indoor living environments for avians. More particularly, the present invention concerns a tower structure suitable for parrots of any size, and particularly larger avians, such as macaws. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to sanitary living environments for large avians which are both transportable, easily disassembled and easily cleaned and sterilized.
2. Description of Related Art
Bird cages and other indoor environments to bring avians into the human home or office are known. Particularly, we are all familiar with the common bird cage which contains a finch, canary or other small avian having a couple perches, a seed cup and a water dish. While serviceable for small birds, such cages for larger birds, such as cockatoos and macaws, become quite large. Further, these cages are normally made of steel or other metallic products. These surfaces can, under certain circumstances, induce illness in the birds living therearound. Additionally, the cleaning of perches from the inside of the cage is difficult, due to their location inside of the cage. Overall, this leads to an unsanitary and unacceptable condition for birds, often promoting illness or a lack of activity which produces poor health.
The present invention provides an environment which is both healthful to the bird by its elimination of disease, and by the encouragement of physical activity on the part of the bird. Further, the present invention offers a light-weight and easily cleanable environment. It is to the overcoming of these problems that the present invention is directed.